During the process of boning a carcass, and particularly a beef carcass such as a steer or cow, the tallow and fat often referred to as “trim,” is removed. Other “trim” is cut from primal beef portions during the slicing and disassembly process of carcasses that is required during preparation of small cuts for human consumption. Beef includes a fat component and a lean component. During these processes, a significant amount of lean can be cut from the carcass and carried away with the fat and/or tallow. Lean comprises predominantly muscle protein, although some amounts of fat and tallow are present, while fat and tallow comprise predominantly glycerides of fatty acids with connective tissue and collagen and are the predominant constituents of plant and animal fat. The lean content in trim may be as high as 45% to 50% by weight, or higher. Presently, trim has little use except for sausage production, or alternatively the fat may be rendered.
A need therefore exists to more efficiently separate the lower value tallow with fat from the higher value lean contained in trim and to more effectively kill, reduce, or completely remove the microbial pathogenic population and to eliminate sources of cross contamination and recontamination, while also producing a ground beef product of specific fat content.